Book 4 Chapter 02. Plane of Fire
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Catacombs' '' The musty smell of the passages below Heren triggers memories of when you started your journey with Fenn and Rima in the Outereaches.'' :TRAVEL: 44 66 ?? 154 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? 254 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel Your guides, elite members of the Royal Eye, march in silence through the dark tunnels as you follow their torches. :TRAVEL: 44 66 ?? 154 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? 259 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel As you descend deeper into the catacombs, the smell of sulfur stings your nostrils. The nearest Eye whispers, "We're getting close." '' :ATTACK: 44 66 ?? 154 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? 259 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman ''Your instincts take over as you rush to join the fray, and the fearsome sight of demons greets your charge. :ATTACK: 44 66 ?? 154 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? 259 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman The demons' ferocity matches your skill, claws tearing through leather and metal. The siege the Protector General spoke of now becomes clear. '' :ATTACK: 44 66 ?? 154 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 74 111 ?? 259 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Horned Orox, Orox Swordsman 'Portal' '' The stench of the demons mixes with the sulfurous fumes, and your breathing becomes more labored as you strike down another taloned foe. '' :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? 266 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordsmaster, Horned Orox ''As your enemy falls and another takes its place, you see the origin of the siege. A glowing portal allows the beasts entrance to the catacombs. '' :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? 266 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordsmaster, Great Horned Orox ''"How many are there?" you call to the Royal Eye. "They seem to come in waves," a nearby guard grunts as he smashes a skull. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? 266 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Swordsmaster, Orox Swordsman, Horned Orox The Royal Eye surrounds the last beast, and it dives back through the portal as you extract your blade from the red, leathery skin of your latest victim. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 76 114 ?? 266 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Swordsmaster, Horned Orox 'Into the Fire' '' "Another legion of the beasties repelled. No telling when the next one will come, though," says a relieved Master Sergeant.'' :TRAVEL: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Master Sergeant "This is where we part ways, (User Name). Your mission lies through there." :TALK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Master Sergeant "You've got to find a way to shut that portal. We can't keep these bastards at bay forever." '' :TALK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Master Sergeant ''"I'll do what I can," you promise heading toward the glowing oval. :TRAVEL: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Portal 'Plane of Fire' The smell is almost overwhelming as you step into the portal. Visions of the Wolf Crone's cave pass before you. The journey is short but leaves you drained and disoriented. You quickly regain your bearings. The portal on this side is no different, and you see no obvious way to close it. A cave is nearby. Perhaps Rima or Fenn would know what to do. Suddenly, a loud screech interrupts your thoughts. '' '< Chapter 1 - Book 4 - Chapter 3 >''' Category:Quest Category:Book 4